


My Poké Academia

by Synchrobi



Series: Boku No hero Academia x Pokemon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon, Pokemon Trainers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrobi/pseuds/Synchrobi
Summary: This World is Inhabited By Pokemon and People. Some People live among Their Pokemon Partners Some Study Pokemon and Their Partners. Some use Pokemon for Crimes and Some use Pokemon For Heroic Deeds. The Goverment invented a Pokemon Hero Job and opened up Multiple schools for Pokemon Heroes in Training(Or Pokemon Trainers) This Story takes place with one of those Trainers and Future Pro Pokemon Hero. Izuku Midoriya!
Relationships: Bakphoon | Typhlosion & Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku/Riolu (Pokemon), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Uraraka Ochako
Series: Boku No hero Academia x Pokemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019655
Kudos: 6





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Crossover AU Please enjoy and note this is my own Idea there is a Version on wattpad.com/user/_Meliox_ Their is many Ideas on Pokemon Crossovers. I wanted to make a Unique Idea.

Izuku grab his stuff and rush to Elementary School"OH LOOK ITS DEKU THE MONLESS TRAINER" Izuku looked down when Bakugou kicked him into a wall. "Cyndaquil Ember!" he shouted as Cyndaquil shot a ember. Izuku went to block when nothing hit him. "D-Deku has a pokemon!?!" Izuku looked up and saw a Riolu with a all might scarf. Everyone who was with Bakugou scattered. Izuku eyes sparkled as Riolu smiled then smirked and sent a aura sphere at the Cyndaquil.

Bakugou recalled Cyndaquil into the pokeball and ran away. All might walked up with his Lucario. "Seems like you're aura is corresponding to Riolu so here." He handed him an Aura Pokeball.

Riolu smiled and Izuku smiled back. "T-Thank you Sir!" He shouted and Riolu entered the ball. 

~4 years later~

Riolu smiled as Izuku held him close. Izuku jumped off his lap and ran then came back with ice cream and they ate the ice cream. "Okay Anubis let's go" He smiled and Izuku and Anubis walked towards their house. "Hey Izuku!" Him and Riolu looked over as a Camera crew ran up. "How does it feel being a Junior league champion!" Izuku got asked and he smiled and sweat slightly. "I ain't the champion no more guys me and Anubis are heading for U.A Now" He blushed. Anubis smiled. "When Did you retire then" Anubis summoned up a aura sphere and they scattered. Izuku laughed as they walked into their house. "Mom we're home!" He said as he placed his shoes on a shoe rack. Inko ran out and hugged Izuku and her Pokemon Gardevoir hugged Anubis both crying. "Uhhhh What?" Izuku laughed confused Inko looked up. "We heard you both died!" Anubis growled. 

~Three weeks of Not being able to leave the house alone~

"Bye Mom!" Anubis and Izuku waved and head to the Entrance exams for the famous hero school called U.A High. Izuku registered and Aced the written exam and obtained a Mega ring with a Lucarioite. All might stand in the stands knowing his Aura Trainee is here. "First Match Izuku Midoirya with his three Pokemon vs Katsuki Bakugou with his four Pokemon shall began" "DAMN NERD ILL SHOW YOU WHO THE REAL HERO HERE!" He shouted. "FIGHT!" Bakugou sent out a LV 20 Charmeleon. "GO ARTHUR" He threw his pokeball and LV 21 Poliwhirl appeared. "Dragon Breath!" Bakugou shouted as Poliwhirl got hit losing 10 HP. "WATER GUN!" Izuku said as Poliwhirl used Water gun making Charmeleon lose 50 HP "FIRE FANG" Charmeleon made fire shape around his fangs as he slammed Arthur into the ground and bit down. Charmeleon landed a critical making him Faint. "Return Arthur" He switched out and threw a great ball. "Come Forth Spike!" He shouted as a LV 25 Shiny Eevee pop out. "SWIFT ATTACK" he shouted as He landed a Swift. Charmeleon Missed a Ember and Spike jumped towards Charmeleon "LAND IT BITE!" Bakugou growled. "WHAT?!?" Spike Bit down on the his tail and threw him out of the ring and landed. "Charmeleon!?" He returned the fainted Charmeleon to the ball then threw a Pokeball making a LV 27 Electrode appear and started spinning around Spike. "EXPLOSION!" Bakugou smirked and Electrode exploded. The Dust was everywhere when Bakugou called his Electrode back. "...WHAT!?" He shouted as Eevee was weakly standing growling. "SPIKE!?" He smiled. All Might Smirked. "He has a real bond with his pokemon...I see him becoming a real hero..." He threw his third pokeball and a LV 15 Litten. Litten shot a Ember at Spike. Spike dodged and Used Swift making Litten HP Fall into the range of 10 HP. Litten hit Spike and Spike fainted. He returned Spike then Anubis jumped into the battle. Anubis sent a Aura Sphere hit the Litten making it faint. LV 30 Quilava jumped in. "FLAME WHEEL" Bakugou said as Anubis dodged and used Aura Sphere to hit Quilava. Bakugou growled. "AGAIN!" Quilava jumped up and hit Anubis hit the field as Anubis Shot a Aura Sphere at Quilava Missing Completely. All might and His Lucario saw Izuku and Anubis start producing a Green Aura. Then They closed his eyes. Quilava combined Swift with Ember to hit Anubis and smoke appear. "ANUBISSS!?" Izuku cried. Their green aura grew. "He's Coming..." Everyone looked at All might as he is smirking and eyes sparkling. Anubis Roared as the field was filled with Green. 


	2. Behold the Bond of a Aura Hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Member is Powered by an Old. Energy unraveling. This chapter we shall see if Bakugou Katsuki can beat Deku and his new found Member.

Anubis Roared as The whole field glowed Green. "ANUBIS?!" Izuku Shouted worried. A silhouette appeared. "A-Anubis" He said as a tear fell. "LUCARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Anubis cried out "R-Right" He smiled then smirk. "SHOW EM WHAT YOU GOT!" Izuku shouted as his Mega Ring glowed as Anubis did too. "LUCARIO!!!!!" Anubis shouted as Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario. Lucario Jumped up real fast. "THE FUCK I NEVER SAW HIM MOVE" Bakugou shouted. "Anubis!" Izuku shouted as Lucario charged up. "AURA SPHERE!!!!" He shouted as Anubis roared out as his pupils shrunk and He summoned a Green Aura Sphere and threw it at Bakugou's Quilava. "GAME SET MATCH ANUBIS WINS" The Judge said as The dust cleared and Quilava was fainted. Anubis landed next to Izuku and de-transformed from his mega. Bakugou recalled Quilava then left. "This isn't over **D.E.K.U** " Izuku heard anger and vengeance in that tone. He felt like it wasn't over. 

Every Match went by fairly quick. Mineta lost to Iida, Asui lost to Ochako etc. Then came the finals. Ochako vs Izuku.

Izuku smiled "Good Luck!" He said. "You too!" She said waving back. Ochako threw out a Heal ball and a LV35 Clefairy appeared. Izuku threw out a Pokeball and a LV 25 Shiny Eevee Appear. "Fake out!" Izuku said and Spike ran on one said but vanished then kicked Clefairy into the sky. Clefairy Finched. "Pixie!" She shouted. "Pixie, Go! Use Metronome!" Clefairy swung its finger and started to use Earthquake. It landed and got a critical. Spike Fainted. Izuku recalled Spike and threw out Level 21 Poliwhirl. "GO AND USE WATER GUN" He said as He landed a critical living Clefairy at 1 HP. Clefairy used Metronome again and landed Sheer Cold. Poliwhirl returned and Anubis the now LV35 "GO METAL CLAW" He said as He punched Clefairy and She Fainted Ochako threw out another Heal ball after Recalling Pixie. LV 36 Lopunny appeared. 

"Okay Lola"

"Okay Anubis.."

"MEGA EVOLVE!!!!!!!" They both shout as Anubis and Lola Mega Evolved. Lopunny jumped and Used High Jump Kick but missed dealing 10 Damage to her HP. Izuku Calculated and shouted. "AURA SPHERE" He shouted and Anubis summoned Two Green Aura Spheres and Dashed at Lola. "NOW HIT IT" Izuku shouted as Lucario slammed both Aura Spheres into Lopunny causing it to faint. Lopunny was returned to the Heal ball. Then Threw a Pokeball. Togetic appeared. Izuku and Anubis moved in Sync. Anubis rushed and hit Togetic with a Metal claw only dealing 23 damaged Then Togetic used Fairy Wind causing Anubis fall to 10 HP. Anubis Coughed and Izuku smiled at Anubis. Anubis glowed. He roared and They moved in Sync again. "GO!!" Anubis Jumped at Togetic and Izuku jumped up. Izuku punched as Anubis slashed. "METALLLL CLAWWWWWW" Izuku shouted leaving Togetic 12 HP using Fairy Wind again Anubis forced himself to live so Izuku isnt sad. "Anubis this is hurting you re-" "LUCAR!" He shouted Angry. "R-Right..." Anubis weakly stood and Izuku closed his eyes making the green aura glow around him. Anubis was moving on his own. He looked back and saw Izuku was controlling him Smiling as tears rolled down his face. "Always together!" Anubis shed a tear then smiled. "Lucar!" He looked at Togetic as They jumped towards Togetic. "END IT" He made a fist and Lucario used Metal claw. "FINISH THIS WITH METAL CLAW" Izuku said as he punched the air and Anubis slashed Togetic...They Won the Tournament. Izuku returned Anubis to his Pokeball as He landed on the ground tired. "Congrats kid!" He looked up and Saw All Might and his Partner Phinx the LV 100 Lucario. All might grabbed him and jumped out of the Arena. All healed up. All Might coughed as Blood was spitted out. All might steamed up and returned to his skinny form. "MR TOSHINORI!" Izuku shouted as Phix and Yagi quited him down. "Yeah Kid its me" He said smiling. "W-Why..What happened?" Izuku said worried. "I was injured in battle while protecting Civilians and Phinx" He looked down. "I knew I had hope as Riolu chose you as his trainer, That means you're the Next Inherited of the Mighty Lucario Family" He looked up. "What do you mean?" Izuku tilted his head. "You see. Anubis and Phinx has ability to alter our reality. Phinx's great great grand uncle belongs to All for one He tried altering Reality. When our insectors locked The Power into very Lucario of the family. So All for one would have to gather each Lucario in the family to Conjure up the power to alter Reality. The Only ones who could see the change and remember the correct reality is The Aura guardians chosen by the Lucario Family" Yagi said looking at Izuku. "Now Kid that you barely won The Tournament i have something for you" He grabbed out a box from his bag. Izuku opened it to find custom Pokeball covers that were blue and white with Green rabbits on them. "Thank you Sensei!" He smiled as he placed them on the three pokeballs he has now. Yagi smiled and felt joy because of Izuku's happiness. 


End file.
